Sasunaru Fan Fiction
by EvilBunnyChan
Summary: This is just something I writ down whilst I was doing other stuff. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasuke x Naruto Fanfiction **_

_So before I start off, this is my first actual yaoi fan fiction involving this pair. I never usually use them but what the heck, it doesn't matter.~ _

Naruto was walking down the street of Konoha, on a mission with Sakura. Although she wasn't there, she was still patrolling the village elsewhere. "Man, I hate boring missions like this!" He exclaimed, resting his hands on his head and letting out a small, uninterested sigh. He looked around the street, nobody to be seen as he smirked. "I don't even see why we are patrolling the village, when no body's out!" He turned glanced left and right, no sign of anything as he then grinned, giggling and dashing off to Sasuke's house, he couldn't stop thinking about that teme, it was like, he was controlling him. Manipulating him. Falling in love with him. Naruto arrived at Sasuke's and banged on the door loudly, wanting him to come out and invite him in. What would they do today? Argue about how good the ramen was? Argue about Sakura's annoyance. Argue about each over? Thinking of all the anger and misery he could put Sasuke through really made him happy.

The door opened slowly, creaking as Naruto then saw his rival in boxers. He let out a little moan of pleasure, seeing him almost naked. His body, light skinned as ever, fit and roaring to go. He was gorgeous. A true sight of love to see, Naruto blushed.

"Yeah, what do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eyes. He had been asleep and was worn out from yesterday's mission.

"I ... Just wanted to say hello and stuff..." The boy replied, staring down at his boxers shyly.

"Fine, whatever. Come in..." He opened the door fully, Naruto stepping inside and shaking his head and his body, shocked and satisfied with the sight. "Are you sure you're ok, dobe?" He asked suspiciously, raising a brow and sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah ... I just. I'm a little cold." Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded and patted his bed,

"sit, or you can even sleep in it knowing you."

"No thanks, I-"

"Just do it!" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth and grabbing the boy's hand, pulling him over to the bed.

"Sasu-!" The knucklehead ninja fell onto his rival, pinning him down at the same time as he then closes his eyes and blushes a lovely red rose shade. Sasuke let out a moan, blushing also and looking up at Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto ... I ... I love you," and with that, Sasuke and Naruto moved closer, kissing each over lustful and in love, Sasuke rolled over, forcing the boy to bottom as he then slid his hand up his chest and began to fondle with the boy's nipples. They both moaned pleasurably, their tongues met as they entwined and kissed deeper, Sasuke still fondling with his Love's nipples.

"Sasuke ... Hnn... Mmm..." He moaned, feeling the other boy's penis, it was erect and throbbing. Naruto removed the boxers from Sasuke's body and began to rub the length of it, slowly and gently as he let out joyful moans.

Sasuke whispered, "Naruto ... you dobe... you're such a ... baka..." Ripping off the boy's clothes and taking off his underwear. "You're not doing everything yourself.." Sasuke moaned as then Naruto stopped and turned over, sticking his anus at Sasuke.

"Enter me... I want you inside me Sasuke-Teme..." They stared at each over, nodding as then Naruto turned his head and braced for impact of Sasuke's erect penis.

"Fine ... But don't blame me when you can't walk for a week, and Sakura notices." He chuckled and then smiled at the little uke, rubbing his length and gently sticking his penis into the blonde's anus, thrusting once slowly. They moaned, Naruto bit his lip and rubbed his own penis, closing his eyes with great feeling. "No no, allow me. My love." The black haired boy said, still thrusting inside his body, feeling the warmth of both Naruto and him collide as he was also rubbing his lover's member with speed as he hastened his own thrusting, rolling his hips with each time he did so, they panted together, like dogs on a hot day after running around in a field.

Naruto yelped in pain and pleasure, feeling his penis harden and his member begin to throb, he bit his lip as Sasuke continued to do what he was doing. "Sasuke, your so ... big..." The other male laughed at this and continued thrusting his penis into Naruto's bowels, deepening each time, little by little. Naruto continued to moan and pant as he was being continually rubbed by Sasuke's warm hand with a tight grip, he whispered "I'm gonna ... I'm gonna come!" Their eyes widened as Naruto's body flexed and his penis squirted out the liquid, _the liquid of love_. It covered the bed, sperm everywhere, it was like a mini winter wonderland over there, their faces reddened as Naruto grasped the sheets, his ankles and shoulders as red as strawberries, Sasuke was still entering the boy, faster and faster his testicles clashes against the back of Naruto, like a pair of lemons. Faster and faster they slapped against Naruto's skin, he arched his back and body to make it easier for his lover's penis to penetrate him in and out. Sasuke threw back his head and let out a deep sexy sigh.

"Oh yeah... I'm coming Naruto!" he roared, collapsing onto Naruto as he came inside of the boy, the white liquid oozing out from his cheeks, they both breathed heavily. As soon as they had recovered their breath they grinned alluringly at one and other and kissed again once before Naruto got up, facing towards Sasuke nude and the sperm sliding its way down his leg.

"Wanna take a shower together, sexy teme?" Naruto asked rhetorically, holding his hand out as he raised his brows up and down, like in a movie with a man with the lady, except it was a man and a man, one loving each over. Not giving a single care to who hated it, as long as they were happy.

"Indeed, dumb dobe." He chuckled, holding his hand as they ran upstairs, into the bathroom, never letting go of one and other.


End file.
